


Detroit: day and night D城的日与夜

by Haveitbroken



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveitbroken/pseuds/Haveitbroken
Summary: 起义最终失败，但世界变得更为妥协。因为RK800卓有功勋，RK900也被投入警局中使用，但被抹去了激烈的记忆，，为了和Connor一样更为亲人，和Connor共享一部分记忆。Connor和Hank都受PTSD的影响，相互comfort。一切要从一系列连锁犯罪说起……





	Detroit: day and night D城的日与夜

**Author's Note:**

> 有bug以后再修

1

“For fuck's sake，Connor！”Hank几乎是绝望地望着他的搭档，那个正准备把一种白色液体往嘴里送的安卓，“你是不是非得什么都舔一遍？那很明显是……他妈的，精液！”

Connor停下，有些茫然地望着对方，“明显？”

“该死的没错！你是从这安卓下面的洞里掏出来的！对吗？”

他夺过Connor的手，又一时找不到东西擦，只得大喊：“Cathy！”他们的取证人员，那红发姑娘很快带着采样的东西来了。

Connor全程就像个被带去打疫苗针的小孩，乖伤伤的。然后Hank才掏了张纸巾，裹住他的手指头，带着一股草率的怒气。Hank走到“受害者”那边去，还是骂骂咧咧的：

“你要是我儿子，拿到什么都吃，我早就把你教训得舒舒服服……”

他蹲下来，那躺着的是一个面容姣好的安卓，已经没有运行的迹象，她的核心被打坏了。而她的裙子飞得很高，露出她的下半身，那里被人残忍地开了一个洞，露出里面的组织——起码Hank是性欲全无。洞的里面、周围淌着白色的东西。

早先一眼看穿的Hank，恶心和错愕交织在心头。以至于他很长时间也说不出话来，任由Connor在那里看来看去，把裙子掀得老高。

“GL200，年初才制造出来的新型号家政仿生人。”抵达现场时，Connor沉静地说，“美丽、勤劳、驯服。”

Hank直接翻译为：漂亮的更不愿意反抗的女仆。生命控制的无所畏惧到了令人发指的地步，而那背后站着的是，欲望的确如此无耻的消费者。这让Hank一个人类也为之惊叹——政府尚且为舆论做出妥协呢，更何况一群安卓发动过起义了，噢，虽然已经是一年前的事了。

果然，什么都躲不过时间么？它会填满，蛮不讲理地填满一切嫌隙。

此刻的Connor，带着那只手指鲜明而突出的热感，仿佛那里红肿了发炎了，或者被人亲吻过了，也跟到Hank身边。

女仿生人大睁着眼睛，嘴角还噙着笑意。这一幕简直像电影艺术。Hank总是心软，他避开视线，问Connor：

“你的意见？”

“谋杀，身体被直接破坏。”

“你没说到点子上，”Connor好奇地歪头，“我告诉过你了，那是精液。”

“我知道。她的主人曾对她性侵犯。如果你让我检测那些液体的话，我能立刻告诉你它们产生的大概时间。”

“没门。”Hank脸青了，指着GL200肚子上的蓝血，“看到没，这些你想怎么舔就怎么舔，意义都是一样的。只有那种恶心东西，想都别想。”

“性对我没有意义。”Connor冷静地指证。

“我是为了你好。”Hank无助地一拍额头，“这话像个他妈的爹。”

“这样的话。谢谢您。”

Connor跪下来，手指朝蓝血去。

“你能换个手指吗？为了我好。”Hank轻轻地说。

Connor直觉这是个温柔的请求。他看着他，换了手指，后者点头：“好多了。”

.

“真是他妈的恶心。”Hank拉过安全带，他的眉头还皱着，就像刚刚那起犯罪案件的恶意还黏在那上头，“这些人到底要怎么搞？把妓院开到他们家门口才行么？”

Connor没说话。刚才那样的案件并不成立。报警的是邻居，她说那房子里的动静实在太大了，显然，她是同情仿生人的；GL200的男主人不在家，打过电话，证实他在打台球。Connor在组织报告的语言，无非是GL200报废了。

怎么报废的？不重要。死了就是死了。

“根据伤口附近损毁的情况，”Connor开口，“她并非是今天才被掏穿的。”

闻言，Hank收起吃了苍蝇的表情，看着他，点头让他说下去。

“她被性施暴已经是长期的事了。”

“谢谢，看来这事可以更恶心一点。”Hank说是这么说，却是很无奈的往车窗上一靠，“你是不是被吓到了？”

“我？没有。”Connor舔了舔嘴唇，那不全是真话，“我的资料库里有更多光怪陆离的东西。”

“我知道。但你知道，和你亲眼看到，是完全不同的事，son。”

Connor微微低下头。车中弥漫着胶着感，Connor不指望谁能看穿他的心思，尤其是他暴躁的搭档。但暴躁归暴躁，Hank老成。他醉酒时曾说，“资料永远比不上阅历”，虽然那是为了刺激Connor才说的，不怎么怀好意。Hank默默地发动了车，拍了拍他的肩。

“她本来不至于被杀。”Connor喃喃，盯着车前窗上的某处污渍，“她的主人狠狠地踹了她的肚子。我想是她，哪里反抗了一下，总有一些地方是算法无法触及的。他脾气想必不好。”

Hank反讽：“做出这种事的，脾气能好？”

“我知道如果她喊‘救命’时会是什么声音。”就像广告上呈现的那样，甜美中有些逆来顺受。

“不要想了。”

Hank的手离开肩膀时，安慰地捏了那么一下。外面开始下雨，雨水落在窗上汇成小股，顺着窗沿留下来，然后雨刷把它们抹得整张窗子都是。

 

他们回到警局时，RK900正在局长的玻璃房子里。Hank没好气地说：“看到了吗，你的兄弟来了还没两天，就在接受表扬了。”

Connor不知如何回答，“Nines确实要先进一些。”

“对，这个先进的型号差点把我们都杀了。”

“他能被投入使用，一定是保证了安全性的。”Connor不是在给他做辩护，只是就事论事。

“是、是。现在，Connor，麻烦去给我沏一杯咖啡，行么？”

Connor盯了他一会儿，“好的。”

老大叔在他走远后忍不住抱怨：“瘆人。”

茶水间里，Connor驾轻就熟地端着咖啡杯走向咖啡机——谢天谢地没有Gavin，这个人类逮着了一定又说开了：你怎么只给老头子倒水而不给我倒，我敢说你的任务不包括给他端茶送水，你个该死的同性恋安卓。Connor必须承认，他想过Gavin被调走的情况，而这让他，好歹有些愧疚。

他听到背后有声音。

是RK900。制服有所不同，为了区分他们。

“怎么了？”他始终不知道要怎么和这家伙对话才好。

“案件怎么样？”Nines看上去，比当初遇到他的时候温柔了很多。Hank始终心怀芥蒂，不肯喊他的正名，总是“喂”来“喂”去。

“普通的报废。”

“我想不止那样。”

“如果你有什么话，可以直说。”Connor关上龙头，“你和我的记忆有重合之处，如果你是有想讨论的东西的话……”

“死里逃生的感觉如何？”

“什么？”

Connor的指示灯变成了跳动的黄色。生命控制应该已经把所有关于大革命的过激的、直接的记忆都删除了。更不要提他和对方扭打的地方。

“虽然站在一个无害的我的面前，有些回忆还是难以忘记——比如我曾想要了你们的命。”

“哪里出错了。”Connor的思考像在经历地震，“Hank！”

如果说大革命和日后的相处有真正的余波，其中之一便是，他越来越习惯于让Hank介入他无法解决、或不敢于解决的东西。

“怎么了？”Hank烦躁的声音传来，“咖啡机坏了？”

Nines往外看了一眼，在走掉之前，看着他：“我只是好奇。”

那其中居然有一些祈求。

Hank奇怪地目送RK900走掉，“你好，安德森警探。”，“你也好……啧，算了。”

Connor端着咖啡，装作什么也没发生的样子。“没什么，我以为它坏掉了。”

“发生什么了？”Hank指着自己的右边太阳穴，“我看得见。”

“意外被烫到了。没有事。”他递给Hank，后者接着，半信半疑地说了谢谢。“要下班了。您可以走了。”

“等等，Connor。”

Connor转过身，等着他说下半句。Hank有些欲言又止，似乎是羞于说出接下来的话。

“今晚或许你可以到我家里来一趟？只是谈谈。”

Connor看着他。

“告诉我我还需要更多理由么？”

出于长时间的合作的信赖。

“不需要，副队长。我会来的。”

TBC


End file.
